Love Through it All
by BebopQueen
Summary: Goku is not always the hero. What if Vegeta killed Buu? And what if Bra comes a little sooner than expected? Ooh, ooh what will they do? Oh, wait, Vegeta is dead.
1. No Time for GoodByes

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No Time for Good-byes  
  
Vegeta tried to send the pink monster another punch, but he, once again, blocked. The Saiya-jin prince was beginning to worry. Buu seemed resistant to all of his attacks. He shot another ki blast form his right arm, this time destroying Buu's whole left side. But the monster just regenerated the lost flesh.  
  
Uh oh, Vegeta stalled, and Buu saw this weakness and kicked him in the gut sending him flying backwards. He landed painfully in a mountain of rock.  
  
Laughing, the man flew out of the rubble and landed in front of Buu, "Is that all you've got you obese pink balloon. My mother hit harder than you!"  
  
Buu shot at him, missing by a mile. Good, he was getting angry. Wait, this didn't look good. The monster was grabbing his stomach and pulling. A pink ball separated itself from the body and lay in Buu's gloved hands. He stretched the ball until it looked like a fat jump rope and began spinning it. It spun and stretched. Now Buu was moving the cord so fast Vegeta had trouble tracking its movement.  
  
Unable to move or think Vegeta just watched as the pink thing came flying toward. He figured out Buu's intention, but not until too late. Upon contact, it wrapped itself around Vegeta's small body, suffocating him. Buu laughed as the man fell to the ground defenseless. He picked walked up to him, and kicked, and punched, and threw him into the air.  
  
On a faraway cliff a lavender-haired boy screamed as he watched his father being beaten.  
  
"NO!" he cried helplessly. He made to go help but Piccolo grabbed his arms.  
  
"Trunks you can't go! Your father has to fight this battle alone. You will only get in the way!"  
  
"But I have to. He'll die!"  
  
"Your father is a strong man; he will make it."  
  
"You don't know that!" the young Saiya-jin yelled spraying tears on the ground. He tried with one more futile attempt to escape Piccolo's grasp, then gave up as he knew he was defeated.  
  
Now Buu had Vegeta set up against a stone wall so he could deliver one last deadly blow to the man. Vegeta had heard Trunk's scream. His son. He had never told him how proud he was or how much he loved him. In fact he had never told Bulma either. He loved her more than anything, yet, he had never put his feelings into words. And now, seeing his fate before him, he regretted it.  
  
Memories flashed through his mind. He remembered the first time Bulma kissed him. And her telling him she was pregnant. She had been so scared, so had he. And he left. Next, he saw a baby Trunks crying for his father to hold him, and Bulma encouraging him to. He saw the whole family seated together on the couch, Trunks asleep in his lap, and Bulma's head on his shoulder.  
  
No! He couldn't let this monster kill what he had worked so hard to protect! New found anger surged through his veins, as he tried to escape his cocoon. He couldn't let his family die! The restraints stretched and loosened. Vegeta released all of his fury in one last power-up that shook the earth and blew Buu off his feet. He felt it. He felt the energy within him. He felt the power of Super Saiya-jin three energize his body. The cocoon broke. And he stood before Buu a new man. With new power.  
  
Vegeta knew what he had to do: self-sacrifice. But he was happy. He was defying all expectations and performing the most selfless act just to save two. But he was happy. After this, they would be safe. He looked into the distance and saw his son. He smiled, and then released everything. Every ounce of energy and power was donated to form a flash of light that consumed and destroyed everything in its path.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Krillin yelled as the force of Vegeta's release threatened to destroy them.  
  
"We can't just leave him!"Trunks yelled hopelessly. But Piccolo grabbed the protesting boy and flew. Krillin soon followed with a squirming Goten in his arms.  
  
The light exploded. Piccolo and Krillin stopped in mid-air and turned with their screaming cargo to look at the battle scene. Now the light was fading, and dust and debris were settling. There was no sight of Buu...or Vegeta. They had both been destroyed.  
  
Trunks broke his captor's grasp to search for his father. This time, Piccolo let him go.  
  
~When she woke in the morning She knew that her life had passed her by, And she called out a warning: Don't ever let life pass you by.~  
Incubus  
  
Author's Note: So, how did you like it? This isn't like in the real DBZ where Buu comes back. This time, he's really dead. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. 


	2. Facing Death

Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Facing Death  
  
"Goku, what's going on?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Yah, you have to tell us sometime! What are you waiting for?"  
  
The gang had been summoned to the lookout by (the now conscious)Goku. He was starting to panic. Piccolo, Krillin, and the boys were supposed to have been here by now. They had gone to look for Gohan, and said they would be arriving soon. He now had to face the wrath of two angry mothers...alone.  
  
"Mom!" Goten yelled as he ran to his mother's embrace. Trunks just stood behind the tall green man who carried the unconscious Gohan. When Chi-Chi saw this, she freaked, but with a quick-delivered Senzu bean, he was returned to normality.  
  
"Well..." Goku started, "I guess you all deserve some explanations as to-."  
  
"Where's my husband, Goku?" Bulma inquired quietly. Goku looked at her compassionately.  
  
"As you all know, we left to go chase those two warriors. Supreme Ki told s they were going to their master to revive a monster, Majin Buu with Gohan's energy. We entered Babidi, the wizard's to find and destroy him, but in the process, he enslaved Vegeta's mind," Bulma gasped, "That's why he acted the way he did at the Tournament. He was under mind control."  
  
He paused as they all watched him anxiously.  
  
"Buu was eventually revived, but he's dead now! He-."  
  
"Good job, Goku. I knew you could do it," Master Roshi put in proudly.  
  
"No, it wasn't me. It was Vegeta, but he-he..uh..."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"He's dead," he finally said. Everyone turned silently turned to Bulma. She was staring at nothing in the air. She began to cry starting with calm, silent tears, but then they turned to violent, sobbing cries.  
  
"No, he's not. He can't be!" she cried as she collapsed onto the ground. Trunks ran up to her and threw his arms around his mother as he too began sobbing. They cried and cried together for what seemed like hours, comforted by each other's presence. When the sun began to set and Trunks fell asleep crying, Chi-Chi approached to two and bent down to say,  
  
"Bulma, I think we should leave now. It's getting dark. You can even come with us if you want."  
  
The blue-haired woman stopped and looked at her. Chi-chi had soft tears in her eyes.  
  
"No thanks, Trunks and I will make it home alone fine."  
  
Krillin and 18 approached her with a groggy Marron. They hugged Bulma and Trunks then left silently with Master Roshi. Piccolo left next. Then the Son's. Goku still had a few hours left so he would spend it with his family. But before they returned home, Goku transported Bulma and Trunks home to save them the flight.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked as she entered her own kitchen carrying her 'baby' in her arms.  
  
"Yes, Bulma?"  
  
"How did he die? I mean was it noble?"  
  
"Oh yes, he died saving all of our lives. Lot's would be dead if not for him."  
  
"Thank you, that's what I needed to hear."  
  
"Anytime." He gave her one last supportive hug before he placed two fingers at his temple and faded away.  
  
The first thing Bulma did before retiring was put Trunks to be. Afterwards she collapsed into her bed without removing her clothes and snuggled under the sheets. She looked to the right side of the bed where Vegeta always slept. It was still disheveled since the last time he slept in it. Bulma crawled over to his spot, hoping to feel his presence. Ahh, she could still smell his scent. Breathing in his essence, she slowly fell into a quiet, dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Bulma Briefs woke up aching, expecting to yell at her husband for getting her up so early. But soon, she realized that he wasn't there. And he would never be with her again. Oh, death brings so many tears. First comes denial. You expect the one lost to walk in on you yelling, "Surprise!" as if it were all a joke. Then, when that doesn't happen, realization dawns on you, and you fell so, so, depressed. Like you can't go on ever again.  
  
All kinds of emotions floated through Bulma's head as she, was again, lay in her...their...bed, sobbing. Her cries woke up Trunks. He entered the room and patted his mother's back as she wept silent tears streaming from his own eyes.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" the child asked calmly.  
  
Bulma sat up and cupped her son's face in her hands.  
  
"Day by day, Trunks. Day by day. Now, I'm going to get up and make breakfast. You will go and put some clean clothes on, so we can go for a walk after we eat."  
  
"I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As dawn came and went, Goku was preparing for his return the Other World. This was quite an event at the Son house. Chi-chi was bawling as she clung to her dead husband. This was it; she was never going to see her husband and lover again. Their sons stood at the sidelines, watching their parents grieve. After the sons said their good-byes, the witch Baba came to retrieve Goku.  
  
"Good-bye, Goku," Chi-chi said and gave her husband one last kiss. Gohan and Goten hugged their father, and then he was flying away...away and out of sight, but not out of mind. And never forgotten.  
  
He flew with Baba until they reached the gates to Other World. She left him, and Goku went to check in with King Yemma.  
  
"I'm back Yemma!"  
  
"Oh, Goku! How was your trip to Earth.?"  
  
"It was...interesting to be completely honest."  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, you have someone on Grand Kai's planet. He said he was a friend of yours."  
  
No, it can't be; he should be in HFIL. Shouldn't he? Goku thought.  
"When's the next plane leaving?" he asked.  
  
King Yemma looked at his watch, "In about...ten seconds. You'd better hurry."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Goku boarded the craft immediately, and soon reached his destination. He looked for Grand Kai, but had no success. As he was about to take a lunch break, a familiar voice spoke,  
  
"Kakarrott."  
  
Goku turned, and gasped, "Vegeta!"  
  
~Where do we go from here? The battle's done, And we kinda won. So we shout our victory cheer. Where do we go from here?~ 


	3. Separation Anxiety

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Roze-I'm sorry, I didn't want him to die either, but it wouldn't be much of a story if he lived. Don't worry though. He doesn't stay dead forever. Ooops! I wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
yomegagirl-thanks much. Fear not, I won't be giving up on this anytime soon. This was the first story I started working on, so you have nothing to worry about  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Separation Anxiety  
  
"Vegeta! Kami, what are you doing here!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Well, someone must like me up here, because I agree with you. I should be in whatever pitiful excuse for a Hell they have here," Vegeta replied sourly.  
  
"I can answer that!" a 'hip' old man said as he came out of the main building, "I don't think you are aware of the importance of what you did, Vegeta. Majin Buu was an enemy of everyone, even us Kais. When Bibidi first created the monster, he came here and had him kill. He killed many of the leaders here and wasn't stopped until Bibidi almost lost control and sealed the monster up again. When we discovered he was alive again..." Grand Kai shuddered at the thought. He looked back at Vegeta and continued with honest eyes, "You killed our worst enemy. That was why we decided to disregard a few of your past mishaps and allow you to keep your body and remain here so that you may do what every true Saiya-jin lives to do: train."  
  
"I am not your hero. I am the Saiya-jin Prince, and I have no desire to remain here with a bunch of saints. I do not belong." Vegeta said quickly.  
"Yes you do, Vegeta. You just don't know it yet."  
  
"How can you-!" but the old man was already gone, oblivious to the dead man's complaint.  
  
"Why are you staring at me Kakarrott!?"  
  
"What's gotten you in such a bad mood? Man, I thought you would be happy since you could stay here."  
  
"No, I am not happy, idiot. I'm DEAD! Why should that make me happy!?"  
  
"You didn't seem to mind dying the first time."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"You miss Bulma and Trunks. It written all over your face. Whether or not you want to admit it, I know you loved them."  
  
"Shut up!" he reinforced his demand with a punch to Goku's jaw which sent him flying backwards. Vegeta flew off in the other direction seeking nothing but solitude.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back on Earth, it had been weeks since Vegeta had passed and Bulma didn't seem to be recovering from her severe depression. She was known to spontaneously break down and sob and scream uncontrollably until her son, who was handling the situation with ease, would hold her until she calmed down.  
  
'If only I could talk to him once more, just one more time,' she kept on thinking.  
  
She awoke one day, and found a two pieces of paper on the refrigerator,  
  
*Mom, I'm went to Goten's house to spare. Be back before dinner. I left you something. I found it while I was reading a few night ago. Love you.*  
  
Bulma took the folded paper attached to note and read:  
  
Times get rough and they're only going to get rougher. The world is cold, the sorrow consumes us.  
  
We keep walking down the path, the path... This journey through our world that sometimes crumbles and makes us fall.  
  
Get back up, you can always get back up again.  
  
For even in the mythical world's darkest hour, amidst the eluding masses of all that is wrong: sickness, death, deception; there was still Hope.  
  
Live.  
  
Clouds are covering the sky with their opaque flurries of darkness. But when you see the rays of Grace piercing the murky veils, you know.  
  
You know,  
  
that everything is going to be alright.  
  
"Oh Trunks," Bulma sighed teary eyed, "I guess I haven't lost everything after all. I love you baby. You help live, and you're right. Things really are going to get rougher in the next couple of months."  
  
"Mom! I'm home early!" Trunks yelled as he walked into the kitchen unknowing that his mother was in there staring at him.  
  
"Oh, I.. I was, uh, at Goten's house..."  
  
"Yes baby, I got your note, and.."  
  
"Yah, Mom?"  
  
"Thank you," she approached her son and bent down to give him a hug, "you mean so much to me."  
  
"Uh, yeah, we gotta watch out for each other."  
  
"Exactly, which is why I have to tell you something very important," she said looking somber. Her serious nature seemed to worry her son because suddenly he looked very anxious.  
  
"What!? Is it bad?"  
  
"No, no, son. You see...Trunks..." she paused building up the anticipation.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
~My lover's gone,  
  
No earthly ships will ever  
  
bring him home again,  
  
bring him home again.~  
  
Dido  
  
Author's Note: Haha! I guess you saw that one coming because, hey! I put it in the summary. Anyway, review...like always. If you peeps want anything special in this fic or have any ideas, feel free to tell cuz I'm open to ideas.  
  
Until next time... 


	4. The Seers' Well

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, but I have been having some computer, er...difficulties. I've had the idea for this chapter from the beginning, and I have to say I like this one. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Seer's Well  
  
"He looks so miserable," Goku said quietly to the silent Supreme Kai as they sat upon a rock on the Kai's planet watching Vegeta train furiously for the tenth hour that day. He had taken no breaks, not even to eat, which was surprising for anyone of the Saiya-jin ancestry.  
  
"A pity it truly is," stated the smaller man, "He had finally learned of love and compassion only to have his inspiration bitterly taken from him."  
  
The two sat tranquil for a few more moments gazing on Vegeta's distant figure training at an astounding speed.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yes Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Bring the man here. I have something I want to show you both."  
  
"Yes, of course." And Goku teleported away, arriving with Vegeta soon after.  
  
"What pitiful excuse do you have for disturbing me from my training?" he spat out.  
  
"You will know soon enough, Vegeta, but if you really must, you may continue with your futile training."  
  
"You think it futile, Kai? "  
  
"Yes. There are no threats here, or on Earth, at the moment. Besides, even if there was, you would be hopeless to stop it seeing that you can never return to Earth." Vegeta was silent, and Supreme Kai soon spoke again, "Follow me." He began walking away calmly. Goku eyed the Prince warily before obeying the man's orders.  
  
"Stupid 'kais' think they know everything," Vegeta said to himself before following suit.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours. Goku had struck up a particularly interesting conversation with Supreme Kai while Vegeta strolled behind them, enwrapped in his own inner torment. Suddenly, the land went blank. All of the mountains and rivers disappeared from sight. A healthy auburn grass and milky lavender sky were all that remained. Not a soul was in sight; yet, the air smelled of human essence. Very...erie.  
  
They kept on walking.  
  
Soon, the blank land revealed a small mound in the distance. As the company neared, the mound became a neat pile of stones, and finally a well. Supreme Kai stopped when they had finally approached it.  
  
"This is the Well."  
  
Vegeta walked up and looked down the well.  
  
"There is no water. And it has no bucket or rope, so how can it be a 'well', as you say?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"This is no ordinary well. It does not quench the thirst of the body, but the thirst of the mind. It is known as the Seers' Well. In it you may see the present actions of any person you desire. But you must first train your mind to look into it."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Supreme Kai walked to the Well and gestured to the Saiya-jin, "Come here."  
  
Vegeta walked up to him, "I'm here; now what do you want?"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta! Who do you want to see?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business!"  
  
"Fine, fine. All you need to do is look into the Well and focus all of your thoughts on one person. Only one, though, or else the Well will get confused. Stop laughing!"  
  
Vegeta was snorting at the though of a confused Well (AN: What! It's funny.) The Kai continued, "It may take you a while to get used to using the Well, and it may be hard the first time."  
  
"Yah, yah, yah, get on with it."  
  
"I warn you, don't stay on it too long at one time; it drains your energy and spirit every time you use it. I'd say one hour is the longest you can watch without passing out."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta looked down the black hole and was about to begin his focus, "Will you leave?"  
  
"Uhh, yah Supreme Kai. Let's go," Goku fumbled before grabbing the shorter man and teleporting them out of there.  
  
"Finally, I'm alone," Vegeta growled, "Now what did he say. Yes, alright, focus. Bulma where are you?"  
  
He stared into the depths of the Well, at first seeing nothing. But soon, a light fog appeared and began swirling until it spun so fast, it seemed unmoving.  
  
"Come on, Bulma where are you, woman!" Vegeta yelled a little more desperate.  
  
There was grass, fresh green grass against the azure blue sky. A boy with lavender hair ran past followed by a beautiful woman whose hair out-shined the radiant blue of the sky.  
  
"You can't catch me, Mom!" the boy yelled.  
  
"Trunks! You'd better come back here!" she cried as she chased after him happily.  
  
All of a sudden, Trunks stopped. His eyes searched around him as if looking for something.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Bulma said as she stopped behind her son catching her breath.  
  
"Someone is watching us."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I swear, someone is looking at us right now. I can feel it."  
  
Bulma sighed and sat down under the shade of a nearby tree signaling for Trunks to sit next to her.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"she asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"You only tell a million times a day."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mom, I love you, too."  
  
"I think it's your father who is watching us," she said quietly.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." She let her eyes drift toward the heavens where Vegeta stood gazing down on them. She unconsciously looked right at him, and little did she know, but he was looking directly at her.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
~And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
  
You're the closest to heaven  
  
That I'll ever be,  
  
And I don't want to go home right now.~  
  
Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Author's Note: sad and sweet. I will try to update next week soon, so don't worry. Review please. Seriously. Until next time... 


	5. Reflections

Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
Seruleyan-Wings - Ah! I can't tell you! But no need to worry, he goes back to Earth. Oops, I shouldn't have told you that.  
  
Author's Note: So sorry people, I would have had this updated before I went on vacation, but I couldn't get online. Sorry again.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Reflections  
  
Supreme Kai wandered the vast land of the empty planet searching for Goku. After searching his bed, the training facilities, and the bathrooms, the man looked in the only other place the Saiya-jin could be.  
  
"Hey Supreme Kai!" Goku yelled as he stuffed another wad of noodles into his obese mouth. He then help up his battered chop sticks and asked the waiter for more. A short, balding man with olive green skin and a two foot long mustache scurried out of the kitchens and brought Goku another tray with bowls and plates of delicious foods almost stacked to the ceiling. It was consumed in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
"Goku! Please stop; I need to speak with you," the purple man said firmly. Goku paused mid-bite, and looked at Supreme Kai with wide eyes. He gargled down the mouthful of steaming noodles and said innocently,  
  
"You wanted something?"  
  
"Yes. It is rather grave news from Planet Earth," he said almost silently. Goku grew somber expecting the worst of possible news.  
  
"Is Buu back?" the man asked. The Kai looked abashed, surprised by his assumption.  
  
"No, no! It's nothing like that! It's just, well...you know Vegeta's mate, Bulner—"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Right, whatever. Anyway, the woman is with child. Vegeta's going to have a daughter in seven months." Goku was silent in surprise. Supreme Kai continued, "I know this should be joyous news, but from what I know, Vegeta was not present for the birth of his first child, and now he won't get to see his second at all. I just thought that you should know. He will take the news better from you."  
  
"Right," the Saiya-jin said calmly, "I'll go tell him right away. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Not exactly, but my guess is that he's training or at the Well."  
  
"Thanks, I'll go tell him," Goku said and got up and walked away from his forgotten snack. He took off in flight , and felt for Vegeta's energy.  
  
"He shouldn't push himself," Goku muttered as he sensed Vegeta's body push itself to the limit. The man was training harder than ever before, still angry about his death. Goku feared his news would only increase the man's torment.  
  
"What do you want Kakarrott!" he screamed as Goku landed before him. Vegeta stopped his vigorous motions and collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and staring at Goku with cold eyes.  
  
"I said, what do you want?" Goku landed and rested across from the saddened warrior.  
  
"I have something to tell you." He remained silent a few minutes waiting for Vegeta to reply, hoping in some way that he would guess what was wrong so Goku wouldn't have to tell him. But Vegeta just sat across from him in silence.  
  
"Well?" he asked almost angry.  
  
"Bulma's pregnant," Goku said. He cast his eyes on the ground to save himself from looking at Vegeta's face.  
"I know."  
  
"What!?" Goku yelled jerked his head up.  
  
"She told me a month ago, when she first found out," Vegeta said. He leaned back on his arms and shut his eyes in meditation.  
  
"So, you've known this whole time?"  
  
"Yes, Kakarrott."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Goku said. Vegeta's eye twitched at the apology.  
  
"Go away," he replied firmly.  
  
After a few minutes, Goku silently rose, and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma was cooking kitchen when Chi-chi called. When the telephone screamed, she walked to answer its call just like normal. It was a normal day. The normal hamburgers were sizzling with the reek ok burnt fat on the stove, while a normal little boy chased fireflies in the normal yard. But what wasn't normal, was the man watching. Vegeta watched his wife stroll calmly to the phone noticing the slightly round tummy. Nothing, not even age or exhaustion, could ever harm his mate's beauty. Her hips still swayed the same way as the day the day he first met her, and her hair always radiated with its natural azure glow. She was so gorgeous.  
  
"Hello," Bulma said as she answered the phone, "Chi-chi! Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while......Oh, yes, Trunks and I are doing just fine. It's all taking a little adjusting, but we're dealing." Vegeta listened silently for the other woman's chatter, and could barely hear her incessant babbling.  
  
"That's wonderful, Bulma," Chi-chi said, "It's nice to talk to you. So...Goten tells me you're going to have another baby."  
  
Bulma paused and unconsiously a pale hand rested on her stomach. Every time the baby was mentioned, Bulma always seemed extremely nervous, but finally she stuttered a reply,  
  
"Yes. I'm due in November."  
  
"Wow, I am so sorry you have to go through it alone. I know it was horrible for me. I guess it's a pattern with these Saiya-jins. They get their wives pregnant and then go get themselves killed. I'm just glad Goten got to see his father once. Did Vegeta know?"  
  
"Yes, I told him. We went out together the night before the tournament. He seemed happy then, and so was I, but—" her voice cracked and a silver tear trickled down her flushed cheek.  
  
"It's OK, Bulma. Everything's going to fine, trust me," Chi-chi consoled, "Look, why don't you and Trunks come over for dinner tonight. We've got plenty of food."  
  
"Thank you so much Chi, you're a great help," she looked over to the stove where to burgers were beginning to burn, "Dinner sounds wonderful, see you soon."  
  
"It's my pleasure; take care."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"May I take your order?" the waiter asked as he approached the table. The woman politely ordered a chicken pasta while the man ordered steak....ten of them.  
  
"Sir? You want ten steaks? Those are each eighteen ounces, surly you couldn't eat that much," the waiter asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes. Ten. And make those medium-rare, too, please." The waiter stared for a moment then silently wrote the order and walked away without another word.  
  
"Vegeta, you don't have to be so mean to the poor boy," Bulma giggled after taking a sip from her iced tea.  
  
"What?" the Saiya-jin prince replied arrogantly, "I would have ordered more, but I didn't want him to pee in his pants," he finished with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you Saiya-jins make me sick. If you weren't the father of my child, I would have kicked you out a long time ago," she said with equal arrogance glancing at him from under her thick, dark lashes.  
  
"So that's all I am to you, a father?" he said leaning across the table.  
  
"Well, maybe. It's not like you're a good kisser or anything," she said and pushed herself toward him also.  
  
"Like to test that theory?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Vegeta leaned toward her, and his lips were almost touched hers, "Woman, you have something in your teeth," he breathed into her face.  
  
"Oh!," she sat back abruptly and pouted, "I do not you filthy liar!" But even the pout couldn't cover her laughter and blush. They sat in silence.  
  
"Vegeta?" she called quietly. He looked toward her. She had her head down, staring at her fiddling hands atop her lap. Something was up.  
  
"What's wrong, woman?" Her head jerked up.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just...need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, probing her with his icy gaze.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Vegeta." She stared at him with her blue eyes, those impossible aquamarine-blue eyes that penetrated his soul and shed him of all walls. He stared back, though nothing could be deciphered from his black eyes.  
  
"Pregnant?" he said.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, pregnant–with child–expecting–whatever!" she said getting annoyed.  
  
She softened, "So, what are you thinking?"  
  
His eyes were pensive, and his brow was furrowed up in confusion. He didn't know what to think, but he looked at her again. He could tell, now, that she was glowing with the aura of a new mother.  
  
"If you're happy...I'm happy," he finally said quietly.  
  
"Really!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his firm shoulders. Her eyes were streaming with tears of joy, and he couldn't be happier, truly.  
  
"Really," he said and hugged her back.  
  
"I love you so much, Vegeta," she said sincerely.  
  
"I know."  
  
~Here's to the night we felt alive,  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,  
Here's to good-bye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.~  
  
Eve 6  
  
Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! You know the drill. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Until Next Time..... 


End file.
